Kawakari
by lovely odapus
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah berfikir ia akan menyukai gadis yang pernah disukai sahabatnya. ia hanya mendengar tentang gadis itu dari cerita sahabatnya, namun kecelakaan itu membawa benang takdir untuknya dan Sakura. ia rela meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk berada dikota dan sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura./Sekuel Tamu Malam Minggu


Mata sekelam malam itu terus saja menatap layar komputernya, ia sedang menstalk akun media sosial sahabat pirangnya yang berada di kota yang berbeda dengannya sejak dua tahun lalu. Ia bukannya kepo apalagi peduli pada Naruto, hanya saja sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu pemuda pirang itu selalu saja menceritakan seorang gadis yang sama sehingga tanpa ia sadari gadis itu mulai menarik atensinya meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Video yang diupload di sosial media dan cerita dari sahabatnya membuat ia mengenal gadis itu bahkan ia tau apa yang didukai dan tidak disukai sang gadis. Namun entah mengapa sejak dua bulan yang lalu Naruto mulai jarang menceritakan gadis itu lagi. Dan dalam chat yang terakhir ia kirim gadis itu menolak perasaannya dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan ditolak dengan alasan seperti itu.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali sahabatnya itu pindah ke Konoha.

"Temeee!! Sepertinya aku akan sangat betah disini. Kau tahu dikelas ku ada peri musim semi." Naruto berbicara dengan semangat dari seberang telepon setelah ia seminggu pindah ke Konoha.

"Kau pikir Konoha negri dongeng!" Ujar Sasuke sinis, ia kesal karena mendengar suara cempreng sahabatnya menceritakan hal konyol.

"Dia sangat cantik Teme matanya bulat berwarna hijau dan rambutnya seprti bunga sakura." Naruto masih semangat menceritakan teman sekelasnya.

"Maksudmu rambutnya berwarna pink?" Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu, bukankah rambut warna pink itu sangat aneh pikirnya, mengingat warna rambut keluarganya hitam dan raven bahkan semua klan Uchiha memiliki rambut berwarna gelap.

"Dia juga sangat baik, dia meminjamkan buku catatannya padaku." Naruto tertawa.

Dan setelahnya banyak yang Naruto ceritakan padanya tentang Haruno Sakura si Peri musim semi milik Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang sahabatnya itu ceritakan ia tidak peduli karena itu tidaklah penting.

Naruto kembali meneleponnya ditengah malam ia menangis ketakutan akan kehilangan Sakura, gadis itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri diruang ICU setelah kecelakaan. Gadis itu menyelamatkannya yang hampir tertabrak mobil.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke sudah berada di rumah Naruto ia hawatir pada sahabatnya bahkan dia belum meminta maaf pada orang tua Sakura.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto kerumah sakit dan bertemu ibu Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihatnya dan Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya itu hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Nyonya Haruno.

"Maafkan aku Oba san. Karena aku Sakura jadi seperti ini." Naruto membungkuk.

"Daijobu." Mebuki menyentuh bahu Naruto membawanya agar tegak. "Sakura akan baik-baik saja, dia gadis yang kuat." Mebuki tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya, jika saja anak lain yang terbaring disana sudah pasti ibunya akan menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang menimpa putrinya. Sudah jelas gadis itu menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh melihat Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menatapnya dan seolah mengerti jika sahabtnya melakukannya untuknya meski kenyataannya ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok Haruno Sakura gadis yang dengan berani melompat kejalan untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya dan bemarkah gadis itu berambut pink.

Mebuki tersenyum dan menggeleng, hanya suara alat perekam jantung yang terdengar dari luar menandakan gadis yang berada dibalik pintu masih bernafas.

"Jam berkunjung sudah habis, kalian bisa kembali besok." Mebuki menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan. "Sakura pasti senang jika tahu teman-temannya datang menjenguknya."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Sasuke menyerahkan bunga lili putih yang dibawanya membungkuk.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Arigatou sudah datang menjenguk Sakura." Mebuki melambaikan tangan pada dua remaja yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Arigatou teme kau sudah mengantarku."

"Hn" Sasuke langsung kembali ke Otto gakure setelah dari rumah sakit ia harap bisa bertemu gadis itu saat ia telah sadar.

Naruto langsung datang kerumah sakit saat ibu Sakura meneleponnya memberi tahu jika Sakura sudah sadar.

"Sakura chan gomene, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." Naruto memeluknya dan Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Lepaskan dia baka, dia baru saja sadar." Ino memukul punggung Naruto keras membuat remaja pirang itu mengaduh meraskan sakit dipunggungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu putri tidur?" Ino duduk ditepi ranjang menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

"Hm jadi siapa Pangeran yang membangunkanku dengan ciumannya?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada sahabatnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menagis.

"Baka, kau membuatk takut." Dan Ino tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Pig janganenangis." Sakura menyeka air mata Ino.

Naruto memberi kabar pada Sasuke jika Sakura sudah sadar, tapi ia tidak bisa pergi ke Konoha karena ia sedang bersiap untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Ia merasa lega karena Naruto sudah lembali normal ia bercerita jika setiap hari ia mengunjungi Sakura dan keadaan gadis itu semakin membaik.

Bunga yang dibawanya terjatuh saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang tua Sakura. Sakura mengalami kelumpuhan karena tulang panggulnya patah. Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak, Sakura sangat suka menari balet dia ingin menjadi penari balet profesional dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menari lagi karena dirinya.

"Naruto?" Mebuki menghampiri reamaja pirang yang jatuh terduduk tak jauh darinya, membantunya berdiri.

"Apa itu benar Ba-san? Sakura tidak bisa berjalan lagi?" Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Ini bukan masalah serius Naruto, jika Sakura melakukan operasi dan beberapa terapi ia akan bisa berjalan normal lagi." Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Naruto bertanya panik.

"Dia sudah tahu dan dia baik-baik saja." Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Masuklah dan temui Sakura."

"Maafkan aku." Naruto membungkuk dan berlari menjauhi ruang rawat Sakura.

Ia duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit, beberapa orang yang lewat meliriknya penasaran. Ia tidak peduli apa yang diakatakan orang itu jika ia menagis karena hatinya terasa sakit. Seharusnya bulan depan Sakura mengikuti kompetisi balet tingkat nasional tapi gadis itu sudah kehilangan masa depannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Naruto meremas rambutnya kencang, semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia berhati-hati saat menyebrang. Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Arghhh!" Naruto berteriak mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. Nafasnya terasa berat, ia tidak sanggup menunjukan wajahnya dihadapan Sakura. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Naruto kembali menangis.

"Ada apa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar tenang, ia tahu jika Naruto tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecuali saat sedang serius.

"Sakura, aku membuatnya lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa menari balet lagi." Suara Naruto sangat lemah sarat akan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang diterimanya. Ia tidak tahu jika akobat kecelakaan itu akan sangat fatal. Dan sahanatnya sedang diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan masa depannya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi penari balet profesional." Naruto terisak hatinnya sangat sangat mengingat bagaimana Sakura memintanya untuk mendukung Sakura dikompetisi nasional nanti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku takut untuk menemuinya." Naruto terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Apa ia sudah tahu?" Sasuke hawatir jika gadis itu akan membenci sahabatnya jika tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun kemarin saat aku menengoknya. Ia tetap tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun." Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena berfikir Sakura baik-baik saja padahal sudah jelas gadis itu sempat koma selama tiga hari.

"Naruto, aku pikir sebaiknya kau menemui Sakura." Sasuke mencoba mendorong sahabatnya. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk melarikan diri."

Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon dengan sahabatnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sakura meliha ibunya membawa buket bunga lili. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya karna biasanya yang selalu membawa bunga lili saat mengunjunginya adalah Naruto.

"Dari siapa?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

"Naruto." Ibunya mengganti bunga di vas dengan yang baru.

"Sudah ku duga." Sakura teesenyum kecil, "lalu dimana ia sekarang?"

Sakura tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ibunya hanya diam dan fokus pada kegiatannya mengganti bunga.

"Ibu, apa dia sudah tahu?" Sakura merahasiakan jika dirinya lumpuh pada semua teman-temannya terutama Naruto karena tidak ingin remaja pirang itu merasa bersalah padanya.

"Ia tidak sengaja mendengar saat Ayah dan Ibu berbicara di koridor tadi." Ada nada penyesalan. "Ibu sudah menjelaskan padanya jika kau akan melakukan operasi penggantian sendi panggul dan kau akan bisa berjalan lagi, tapi. Sepertinya dia sangat sedih."

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruta tapi remaja laki-laki itu tidak mau menjawab panggilannya. Sakura menghela nafas lelah, jari lentiknya menari lincah diatas layar ponselnya.

Terimakasih bunganya, besok bawakan aku anmitsu. Aku sedang ingin makanan manis.

Sakura mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu merasa sedih, karena apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia baik-baik saja karena jika ia menjalani pengobatan ia akan bisa berjalan kembali.

Hingga larut malam Naruto tidak membalas pesannya. Dan keesokan harinya seorang perawat membawa kotak berisi anmitsu dan mengatakan jika ada teman sekolahnya yang memintanya untuk memberikan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap nanar kotak yang ada di nakas. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk meringankan beban Naruto, sahabatnya tidak mau menjawab panggilannya ataupun membalas pesannya.

TBC

Thanks for reading.

Review please

Lovely odapus

28122019


End file.
